Polar Opposites
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: After a fatal incident with gang members, Kisa and Hiro find themselves at a loss. A loss of personality, that is. Or rather, misplaced... in each other. That's right; Kisa finally acts the tiger she really is. And Hiro's as shy as the little lamb he is inside. Rated T for violence and language. [HiroxKisa], [hintedYukixTohru].
1. Default

**Summary: This is my take of how they'd be if they switched personalities. I hope you guy lIke an review. This ISN'T a oneshot.**

* * *

Kisa jumped up and down in happiness. "Hiro, I wanna go somwhere today. Like the movies, or a playground!"

Hiro found himself smiling at his girlfriend's hyerness. "Maybe I shouldn't have given so much candy," he mused to himself.

Kisa either ignored him, or just didnt hear him. "Oh, i know! Why not go to sissy's house today?!"

The smile magically fell from his face. It was replaced by a childish scowl.

Hiro resisted the urge to growl at her and drag her back home, kicking and screaming. Instead, he forced a smile to his face. "That's great," he pushed his mouth to say. "Who knows, it might be... fun..."

Kisa, of course, missed the less than enthusiastic tone. "Hiro, that's so- thank you very much!" She practically yelled into his ear.

He winced. "Quieter, love," he warned, a headache now throbbing in his now pain filled brain.

She blushed. "Sorry. Can we go now?!"

Hiro sighed. "Yeah, fine. Let's just get out of here."

He now had a hyped up girlfriend, a dreaded visit to Tohru's house, oh, and now a throbbing headache.

This day's bound to be crap, he thought to himself.

And it was only about to get worse.

* * *

Tohru started screaming when she saw Hiro and Kisa. Literally.

"Shut up," Hiro spat irritably. "You're making my ears bleed."

Tohru blushed at his insult. "Sorry," she said a bit quieter.

Kyo came in, yawning. At the first sight of Hiro, Kyo frowned. "What's the brat doing here?"

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Have you thought to ask?" He snapped snarkily. "On second thought, I might not answer. It's not like you can do anything, anyway. You're just the stupid cat!"

Kyo grabbed Hiro by the shirt collar as Tohru's eyes went wide. "Kyo-"

She didn't get to finish. Yuki had already slapped the ginger haired boy away from the sophist. "Kyo, don't pick on children, okay? Or is that too hard for you?" He taunted the cat.

"No, it's not!" The cat yelled, more calmly, he added, "What about you? I guess I can't knock you on your pretty boy butt, then."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Not that you could, if you tried."

Kyo broke. "That's it! Let's take this outside, girly boy."

Yuki smirked. "Good. I felt like winning again today. This would be how many times now?"

Tohru's eyes went even wider as the boys began their battle. Hiro, who was grinning wildly, gripped Kisa's wrist, pulling her back from the fighting boys.

Kisa was just as worried as Tohru, but she didn't interfere. It was always better to let these two fight it out.

* * *

After a fatal error on Kyo's part, the fight had ended almost as fast as it had started. Yuki smiled as her turned around to face them. "That was a good fight," he said as though he'd just seen a really good movie. "So you and Kisa are with us today, Hiro?"

Hiro glared at him. "I didn't answer pussycat, what makes you think I'll answer you?"

Heard stopped as soon as he heard a gentle cough. "Hiro, don't be like that!" Kisa begged. "I hate it when you act mean."

Hiro sighed. "Fine," he restarted, "To answer your question, yes. Kisa's idea, I assure you, not mine. After all, who wants to spend more than a few minutes with idiots like yo-"

"Hiro!" Kisa sighed, exasperated. She broke his grip on her wrist and pulled him into a deep hug. "Can you PLEASE be nice?" She whispered to her impossible boyfriend.

After a brief silence, she heard a deep, airy sigh. "Fine. If it makes you happy, I guess I can force myself to pretend to like those idiots."

She groaned, as if to say, "You're not helping!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, love. I couldn't resist one last jab."

She sighed, finally pulling away and breaking their embrace. "Are you done?" She asked like a mother questioning her child after the child had just thrown a temper tantrum.

He put a grin on his handsome face. "Yep. There's just one more thing I need before I behave."

Kisa's eyes narrowed from confusion.

"Aw," Tohru smiled as he snuck a kiss onto her cheek, the latter blushing wildly.

"HIRO!"

The boy in question broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

* * *

Hiro stayed hand and hand with Kisa as they walked. It was only him, Kisa, Tohru, and Yuki. Kyo had been forced to stay home by a very excited Kagura, who had declared that today was their eleventh anniversary as fiancées, much to the cat's horror.

The foursome (not that way; don't be dirty!) decided to go to the park.

Their was a very silly cardboard cutout of two anime characters. There was a hole cut out of the heads. One hole a few inches above the other. It was obviously the first character(the top one) was a male from the lack of breasts. The second one was female- and Mogeta.

They watched as two lovers put their faces in the hole as a third member of their trio took a picture.

Tohru pointed it out to them. "You think you might want to do that?" She asked the fifteen year olds.

Hiro blushed at the implication. "Whoa, there's no way that I'm gonna hug Kisa in public just cause you want me to!" Snapped the boy.

Yuki opened his mouth to defend Tohru. But before he could get there, Hiro heard a sigh. He turned over to Kisa.

His tone a little lighter, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But what sissy said sounded fun." A faint blush rose to her face as she said it.

Tohru winked at the young tiger. "If it helps any, I bet it would show other people who belongs with who."

A thought occured. Was Tohru hinting that someone was watching Kisa? HIS KISA?! He turned around, and sure enough, a couple of poor suckers were staring at Kisa.

He growled at himself under his breathe. How did he not notice that?!

Tohru put a smile on her face, sure he was about to do the picture booth-thingy (smart, right?). He didn't. Instead, he walked right up to the boys and beat them down. Fast.

Kisa's eyes went wide as he snapped at her, "See what happens when people contemplate touching you?" as if it were her fault that other people found her cute.

Yuki sighed. "Hiro, we're going to the movies now. Let's try not to cause more of a disturbance than we need to."

Hiro sighed. "Sorry, Yuki, but it was necessary," he defended.

Yuki scowled at that. "Yeah, sure... let's just go now. People are staring."

Indeed, they were. Especially since the three boys laying unconscious all had bloody noses.

* * *

Hiro stayed true to his word. There was no needless violence, though violence itself was another story.

The ones that shot dirty looks at Kisa got a broken nose. The ones who stared menacingly or jealousy at Hiro got a nice punch in the face. The ones that swiped a hand over her, got a broken rib.

Eleven guys in total. Yuki counted. Kisa worried. Tohru freaked out.

Hiro piled up the last guys. "God, I hate men," he growled at their unconscious bodies. "Keep your eyes to yourself next time, and maybe we won't have such a problem."

The movie theater manager, a tall, nervous man came up to him. "Ex-excuse me, Sir. I - I've rec-cieved complaints th-that you're scaring th-the other customers." At Hiro's harsh glare, he added, tearfully, "Please don't hurt me."

Hiro rolled his eyes. He pointed at Kisa. "Do you find her cute?" He asked, his tone warning him to get the answer right.

The man smiled nervously. "I-I'll look at her the way I look at my own ch-child. C-cute, but in-innocent."

After a moment, and with the manager's eyes closed, Hiro finally spoke. "That's fair."

The man sighed in relief as Hiro continued to tell the others that they should leave.

Believe me when I say, they weren't at all upset.

* * *

It was outside that they ran into the real trouble. The same guys from this morning were back, and they did not look happy.

Hiro smirked when he saw them. "Come for a rematch?" He taunted.

One of them- the tallest, stepped forward and pushed him.

Hiro rolled his eyes, steadying himself. "Is that the best you can do?! Wow, I was right. You really are sissies. Just don't go crying to mama when I beat you."

Kisa stared on in horror as he boyfriend took them all one at once. Hiro was good, granted, but he wasn't world class. And neither were these guys, they just pulled cheap tricks.

They beat Hiro down, repeatedly kicking him in the stomach after he was down. "Stop it!" Kisa cried, tears already prickling her eyes.

Tohru and was still in line for the bathroom inside, and Yuki was waiting with her. What could she do against guys like these?

A lot, actually.

She dashed forward and slammed the main kicker to the ground with a violent push. One on the other ones retaliated, shoving her to the ground beside an unconscious Hiro.

The last thing she saw was the attacker laughing, then telling the boys they ought to leave. Her eyes slid closed as her body worked to repair the damage done.

Tohru and Yuki came out a moment later. The blood stains on Hiro's clothes were seeping through, and blood leaked from a gash in his head. Kisa wasn't much better. Both were unconscious.

Tohru stared in fear-strucken horror at the sight. Yuki remained perfectly still. "I'll call Hatori," he said finally.

Hatori Sohma was not happy to be interrupted. Akito just smirked as the servant explained what had happened to Hiro and Kisa.

"Perfect. They deserved it," Akito murmured to himself. "Hatori, you'll help them, of course. But I want them to keep their scars as a reminder that I am not to be defied, or taken lightly."

Hatori nodded at the sickly younger man's words. "Very well, Akito. Will you be wanting to talk to them also?"

Akito shook his head. "No. They sicken me with their need for human affection. Love's a disease, Hatori. One easily catchable by being near one who has the sickness. Remember that."

Hatori made sure to wait until he was away from Akito before he frowned. Love was beautiful, and if applied correctly, pure.

He whipped out his cellphone, "Yuki, I'm coming right over. Where are you exactly?" Yuki told him. Hatori nodded, "Okay, I'll be there soon. Just sit tight."

* * *

Hatori was there very soon after he promised. The sight of the bloody children was enough to make his stomach twist. These were his cousins laying bloodied and bruised before him.

"What happened?" He asked Yuki, crouching over the two laying on the cement.

Yuki shook his head. "I don't know. I was waiting for Tohru inside."

Hatori nodded. "They should be fine, I think. Though, they'll survive with minor concussions. And in Hiro's case, three broken ribs. Whoever did this really had a bone to pick with him." Hatori sighed. "Are you sure you didn't see something?"

Tohru stepped forward nervously. "I did," she spoke quietly. Her first words since the discovery. "It was earlier at the park. These boys were checking Kisa out and Hiro got mad. He beat them up. And just as we came out," Her voice broke slightly, "I'm pretty sure I saw one of them."

Hatori took the new information in with closed eyes. "Thanks, Tohru. You've told me all I need to know. Yuki, help me get these two into the car."

Yuki nodded, gently scooping Kisa up, careful of her sleeping stature. Hatori did likewise with Hiro, carefully avoiding his broken ribs.

"However, it's not good that they're unconscious with concussions. They'll live, but they might live in a coma for years, if forever," he warned Yuki. "Let's just hope they wake up soon, or they may stay like this forever."


	2. The switch

Chapter two- The switch.

Kisa woke up to the sound of yelling, a feeling of immense pain blossoming in her head. She gasped hard. "Hey, please," she yelled aloud, "Could you keep it down?! I'm in real physical pain here!"

Absolute silence. Followed closely by a girl yelling, "Kisa?! Is that you?!"

She rolled her eyes snarkily. "No, it's the Easter bunny along with Santa Claus. Have you been good this year?!"

Yuki stuck his head in through the doorway. "Kisa, what's gotten into you?" He asked the kind-hearted girl. "That was so rude. I thought you liked Tohru."

She rolled her eyes. "You think I care for Airhead?" She scoffed. "Wow, that's insulting, Yuki. At least you try to think I have taste."

Kisa's eyes widened as a young Hiro pushed passed him. It wasn't the fact that he was there, but the fact he was wearing glasses. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?!" She screamed at him.

He blushed. "I've got glasses," he muttered lamely. "Hatori said those guys really messed one of my eyes up. I'll get contacts if you want," he said quickly. Too quickly.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever... dork."

Hiro pursed his lips in hurt. "Don't be so mean, Kisa," he whimpered, "Hatori said they made me look cute. You think I look cute, right?"

She smirked. "Yeah, just as cute as a box of crayons. God, you're such a kid."

Hiro frowned at that. "Well, we are fifteen," he muttered.

Kisa didn't like him being snippy. "Shut up!" She yelled at him.

Tohru and Hatori came in from the noise. "What's going on?" Hatori asked. He gasped when he saw the new and "improved" Kisa.

"Oh, you're really awake!" Tohru cried, running over and hugging the protesting girl.

"GET THIS FREAK OFF ME!" She screamed.

Hiro gapped in shock. "But you love Tohru!" He protested. "If you hate sissy," his voice broke, "then you must certainly hate me."

He turned away in sadness, ready to leave. She grabbed his wrist. "Leave me alone with her, it'll be the last thing you ever do," she warned.

He sat on her bed. "Do you want a hug?"

She stared at him as though he'd grown a second head. "No, I don't want a hug!"

He bit his lip nervously. "Can I kiss you, at least?" He asked innocently.

She glared harshly at him. "That's worse!"

He blushed sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. I forgot," he lied to cover his embarrassment.

Hatori frowned. Kisa was strangely acting like Hiro- well, Hiro before the accident, but even more vicious. And hiro was acting like past Kisa- even more shy, if that were possible. He sighed. "Yuki, Tohru," he paused, catching Hiro straight in the eye, "Hiro, I need to talk to Kisa alone."

The primary two left, casting rueful glances Kisa's way. She stuck her tongue out, in return. Hiro, on the other hand, was a bit more indecisive. "Are you sure I can't stay?" He asked Hatori.

Hatori almost did a double-take. Did that whine really just come from Hiro?! "No. I'm sorry, Hiro, but you can't stay for this."

"Who needs you?!" Kisa growled. "So long, good riddance, I say!"

Hiro looked about ready to cry. "O-okay," he stuttered. "If -if that's what y-y-you really want."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "It is."

Hiro turned away, hoping she'd miss the tear that had just fallen down his face.

* * *

With Hiro out of the room, he felt free to scold the younger girl. "That wasn't like you, Kisa," he told her, "You love Hiro."

She rolled her eyes. "So what? That was the old me. You're looking at the new and improved Kisa Sohma."

He pulled her into a hug. "You've forgotten yourself, Kisa. You're not like this," he whispered into her ear.

She smirked. "Wanna bet, grandpa?"

Hatori didn't waste his time acting surprised. He looked the tiger straight in the face- or more particular, the eye. "Just come back to us, soon," he said sadly.

That vicious smirk never left her face. "There's nothing left to come back. Like I said before; I'm the new and improved Kisa."

Hatori realized he was getting nowhere quickly, and went to the door, casting one last bit of advice over his shoulder. "You may act like you don't love him anymore, but Hiro loves you so much. Think about that."

With that, he left the tiger alone in her room. Now, completely alone, the tiger started crying. Her sobs were soft- not even audible.

Hiro was the reason she was like this, she kept thinking to herself. Even being minorly concussed couldn't make her forget the sound of his head hitting the pavement like that. Or how weak she'd been.

So scared. So alone. So unable to stop it.

On the other side of the wall, the lamb sat in a similar position, doing the exact same thing.


	3. Can't say I remember

Chapter three- Can't say I remember.

Hiro was in a funk. He barely smiled, he barely laughed, and he almost never ate. Hatori changed that quickly. As the family doctor, it was up to him to make sure every and all members of the family functioned, or at least, the zodiac animals. Akito's order.

Hiro presently stared out the main house's wide window. He didn't move a muscle, much less blink. Just stared, looking at nothing, yet seemingly seeing everything.

Yuki had come over earlier to make sure him and Kisa were okay. He'd also dragged the cat along, albeit, unwillingly. Tohru brought a great big smile.

"Hey," she said, couching down beside the starstruck boy. "You alright, Hiro? You look a little out of it."

Hiro felt a tear sprong to his eye. He buried his face in her coat, accidently changing on chest contact. "Oh, sissy!" He cried in a deep dispair. "She hardly looks and me. And when she does pay attention, it's only to steal my glasses or say something cruel to me. I want her back. My poor little Kisa!"

Tohru sighed deeply, holding the tiny lamb close. "I know," she whispered to the boy, "I miss her too. But if it makes you feel any better, Hatori said that she's gonna turn back eventually."

The lamb's eyes widened at the news. "Really?! When?"

Tohru sighed. "I don't know, but I know that it's not hopeless." She paused. "Um, Hiro?"

The little lamb seemed to frown. "Yeah, Tohru? Whats wrong?"

"Do you remember what you and Kisa used to be like?"

Another frown. "I-I remember a nice, kind, loving Kisa who let me kiss her and hug her and hold her."

Tohru bit her lips. "You don't remember yourself? Anything at all."

His eyes widened. "You mean I changed, too?" The surprise in his tone was very clear.

Tohru nodded sadly. "Try and think," she urged.

Hiro thought. He thought deeply. He saw brief flashes of him- him and Kisa. Whether he was kissing her goodnight, or hugging her when she was upset, he was there for her. But something else came- a memory breached. Kisa was crying on the floor. He was looking at her with a savage grin on his face.

He opened his eyes quickly. "No, I can't say I do. But-" he broke off, his voice weak. He forced himself to continue, "Toh-Tohru, d-did I ever h-hurt Kisa? Be honest."

His eyes were wide and pleading. Tohru wanted to let him off nicely. "Depends," she said gently. "Physically; never. You love Kisa. Mentally, well, when Kisa and you were twelve, Kisa was bullied into silence. The kids made fun of her looks; her hair and-"

"Her eyes," Hiro broke in, fondly remembering those features. "I think I remember that. I wanted to kill them so badl- whoa where'd that come from? I don't wish anyone dead."

Tohru smiled. "The old you was always protective of Kisa," she phrased carefully. "I used to think you'd give your life for her."

Hiro looked her straight in the eye. "I would."

The tiger's eyes, hiding in the other room, got noticibly wider.

Yuki came into the room where Kisa was evesdropping. "What are you doing?" He asked the red-eyed girl, scaring the crap out of her.

"Don't sneak around like that!" She hissed at him.

Yuki waited patiently for her answer. She sighed, realizing he wouldn't leave until she told him. "If you must know, I was spying on Tohru and Hiro."

He frowned. "Kisa, that's wrong. You shouldn't do that. It's rude to evesdrop."

She smirked pointedly. "It's also rude to talk about someone behind their back. Guess who they're talking about?"

He sighed. "What have they said?" His curiosity got the best of him.

She grinned wickedly. "I knew you'd see it from my perspective. Well the main topic put forth u Tohru is, 'hey, do you know who you are? What about Kisa? You remember her, right? Hur hur hur... blah blah blah and stuff."

He frowned at the last noises. "I think I could do without the idiot noises at the end," he warned.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Then, I guess it's a good thing that this is MY representation of Tohru. Besides, I think we all know you'd give her a slug's intellegence, making her look like a Rocket scientist."

He frowned, not quite sure about the last one. "Just be nice."

"No can do, bucko. I take orders from no one."

Yuki smirked, a thought coming to mind. "What about Hiro?"

Kisa felt her cheeks heat up, she ignored it, to Yuki's amusement. "Coincidence," she muttered.

Yuki's smirk didn't leave him. "Oh? Is that so? Anyway, I guess I'm curious."

Kisa's eyes narrowed suspicioysly. "Ask me anything," she said cautiously, "but be warned; whatever results from your question is NOT my fault."

Yuki nodded. "Fair enough. I was wondering if you have amnesia like Hiro about yourself."

"No," she lied. But truth be told, there were a few things missing. "I'm in full control of myself and my memories, as stupid as most of them are."

Yuki frowned, "What's stupid about them?"

Oh, he was about to regret ever asking that.

"Hiro," The younger girl spat, "That stupid idiots in all my memories. Whether he's kissing me and bit my lip, or hugging me. Or," she resisted the urge to swallow, "the sound his skull made as it slammed the concrete."

Yuki frowned. "What happened that day? Did you get attacked?"

She bit her lip. You see, that's what she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember who'd attacked them, or how she'd even ended with a concussion. She hid that fact by quickly snapping, "You think you can just ask me something, and I'll break?! Well, I've got news for you, Yuki, you can take your question and shove it!"

He shrugged, realizing that he was strolling down the one road without a destination. And there was only one way back home now.

"Fine, then, Kisa. You win. I'll leave you alone now."

He walked away without looking back. But then, why would he? There was nothing left but an old shell of the old Kisa.

* * *

Hiro felt lost. More so than he'd care to admit. Tohru's talk had helped, honest. But he couldn't get out of his head what she said about his past self. He'd acted just like Kisa was now.

He fell back against his bed, cruling up into a weak ball. His body shuddered coldly. If what Tohru said about his past self was right, maybe he was better off not remembering.


	4. Rumor has it

Chpater four- Rumor has it.

A week had passed when Ha'ri had given the "Okay" for them to go back to school. Hiro almost immediately wished he hadn't. Kisa was being a brat to everyone.

"Hey, what you lookin' at?!" She snarled at one of the teachers, sending her into a fit of hysterics. She had NOT expected that growl to come out of Kisa, sweet, poor Kisa.

Hiro frowned at the scene, taking her hand gently, in attempt to lead her away from the sobbing woman. Kisa roughly pushed him away. "Screw off," she snapped, walking away with a strut that told all that she was a solo player and a solo player only. After all, life's a game, right?

* * *

As bad as the first class was, the worse was yet to come. But that didn't mean that it wasn't lurking around the corner.

It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon when class let out. A group of giggling girls- Kisa's friends- approached the concussed girl. First mistake.

"Hey, Kisa, verify something for us," One of them said, "I heard a rumor you broke it off with Hiro. You're first breakup! It is true, isn't it?"

Kisa shrugged, "Whatever. It's not like I care what he does."

The original talker made her second mistake. "Oh, is that true? Time to test that. Riki Konogiri's hanging off YOUR boyfriend's arm. If you're really done with him, you won't do anything. But if you still like that boy, well, here's your chance to show everybody once and for all that he's yours."

Kisa frowned, turning around to see what they were talking about. It was true; Riki Konogiri- the school's boyfriend-stealer- was hanging off Hiro's arm. He didn't seem to like it, shivering and blushing. It looked like he was also trying to do anything to get away from the crazy fan-girl.

Kisa sighed at the pitiful sight. Past Hiro would never let her get away with that. A definite "No" would have told her off. She tossed a sassy glance back towards her friends. "For your information, I'm only going cause the scene's rather sad. I think Hiro needs help, that's all."

Natia smirked. "Yeah, whatever. Well, don't just talk the talk. Walk it."

Kisa stomped over to her boyfriend and his unwanted plus one. "What do you think you're doing, Konogiri?" The glare Kisa sent her sent shivers down her spine. Rightfully so, too. "I could screw you up for less!"

Hiro blushed at his girlfriend's choice of words. A deep sense of a loving acceptance spread through his body. She wanted him back, after all! "

Riki blushed at the callout. "Oh, he's yours? I thought I heard a rumor he was up for grabs. So?"

Kisa rolled her eyes and shot her a sharp glance. "Don't listen to rumors next time, or I might just listen to my fighter's instinct!" She warned.

Hiro's eyes widened, only getting amplified by his rather large glasses. "K-Kisa, let's n-not make a scene." He grabbed her hand, meaning to lead her away to avoid her Riki Konogiri smack-down.

Third mistake. His final one, in fact.

She whipped around harshly, much like a tiger scaring her prey, pushing him roughly to the ground. His glasses fell off his face, shattering before him. "Hiro, back off!" She yelled at him.

The world around him was getting dizzy. His vision was blurry all over again. "Aw, my glasses!" He cried, frantically rushing to find them.

Kisa felt a tingle of guilt in her side. Crap, she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. "Loser," she spat aloud, leaning over and picking up his glasses, and pushing them onto his nose. "Open your eyes already!"

He opened his eyes. The first thing he was a crack in the plexiglass. Passed that, he saw her worried face. She hid it well, but he knew her better than anyone.

She sighed moodily. "I'll help you fix them later," she muttered, barely audibly, to him. He smiled. It was as close as a "I'm sorry," as he was getting.

But truth be told, that was perfectly fine with him.


End file.
